


Gift For My Valentine

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rain, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Simeon and Lucifer were secret lovers back in the Celestial Realm, if you can call it that of course. Four thousand years of seperation and loneliness brings an odd awkwardness between them when they meet again, this time in Devildom. And Simeon certaintly wasn't expecting to run into Lucifer during his walk in the rain, at 13th of February.---That The Joy Of Doing Nothing card left me fucking destroyed.
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 58





	Gift For My Valentine

Rainy days makes a person think a lot of things. 

Maybe it is because one finds peace within the quiet tapping noise of the water droplets agganist the windows, or maybe because the streets are usually empty during these hours. Seeing a normally crowded place so empty all of a sudden is a weird feeling, without the annoyingly loud chatter of the crowds, it is hard to get used to.  
At least that's what Simeon thought so, until he stepped into Devildom.

Devildom was a very lively place, without the sun, people usually wen on with their night-life style. You could find people drinking and walking aimlessly in a drunk state and 3 PM. So, even in the rainy weather, no one seemed to care about getting wet and everywhere was crowded as ever. So even if Simeon wanted to relax by a nearby cafe quietly, he couldn't do so because everywhere was packed. The muddy footsteps on the tile floors of most places didn't help either. It was the exact opposite of Celestial Realm. Meanwhile the eternal night kept it's presence in here, it was eternal day up there.

And Simeon decided to take a walk in this day, of all days.

He looked up when he felt the first water droplet hitting his nose and decided that now was a good time to open up his umbrella and stroll around RAD aimlessly, since he had much more free time down here. He didn't need to attend his celestial duties, so naturally, the only serioys work he had to do was to make sure that his grades were at an acceptable level, and try to learn more about humans and demons. Also take care of Luke. Due to his young age, he could easily be influenced by these demons and tain his soul... _"Though an angel who's so biased agganist demons couldn't really be influenced that easily."_ he would've thought, if Luke didn' call Barbatos "dad" twice in the same day.

He was about to walk past yet another building when his eye catched something behind the window. It was a nice, quiet cafe. The windows were rather large, you could see the majority of the of the shop from here, if thr water drops didn't clouded and distorted the reflection behind the glass, you could see it completely. Simeon looked around but couldn't understand the thing that caught his eye. Was it the bright paint job? Was it the different types of coffee beans displayed in heart shaped boxes? Was it the chocolates? Or was it the red, floating and heat shaped balloons next to the counter? He looked around some more before he looked at the sign to learn the shop's name.

"...The Quiet Room..." He muttered, before going inside to have a look. He had all the time in the world anyway, assisting Luke with his math homework could wait. The door closed with a small bell's sound, followed by a clank. The shop's name was pretty accurate, the inside of the shop only had the sounds of paper cups, the coffee making machine, the occasional buzzing of the fridge, and other noises he couldn't identify. But no one was speaking. It was almost as if this place was a library, the walls were soundproof as well. Only the taps of the rain agganist the window came in.

It was like he was in another world. Which creeped him out a little, but he quickly shook the feeling away and stepped inside. It would be rude to leave without buying anything or at least looking around, so he began investigating the insides of this cozy place. Closing his umbrella and putting it on the handle nearby the door, which allowed you to lock it in place, he walked inside after rubbing his boots on the doormat. 

He looked through the shelves of coffee beans and different types of syrups and creams, chocolates, and there were even intresting books here and there. But the ones that caught his eye was on the shelf at the all the way back. A few of them were books he remembered reading vividly, when he was pretty into children's literature. "The Little Prince" by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, "Heart" by Edmondo De Amicis, "Secret Garden" by Frances Hodgson Burnett... It was weird to see all of them displayed like that. The sensations he haven't felt in a long while came back all of a sudden. He picked up one of the books and read the back of it, smiling to himself.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt a familiar presence next to himself and looked at the source of it. It started off as a bright, warm light. Almost as if it was celestial. It lasted less then a second, and then the familiar, intimitating and cold darkness was back. He looked up from the book in his hand, and found a familiar demon there, looking oddly casual with his hair a little wet on the tips. With a gloved hand, he pushed his hair back and looked through the chocolates on the shelves with great intrest, not even noticing that Simeon was there.

"...Lucifer." Simeon said softly, getting the demon's attention. Lucifer's eyes turned away from the chocolates and stared at Simeon for a second to acknowledge his existence, before turning back to his business. "This place as a strict no-talking policy." Lucifer says in a whisper dismissively, crouching on the floor to see what's on the lower shelves. Simeon was slightly annoyed at this attitude but doesn't comment on it, and does the same, nudging closer to Lucifer with his hands on his knees. The shelf behind them were covering them up completely, so no one could see them there. "...Why are you here?" _Simeon whispers._

__"What did I just told you?"_ Lucifer says again, getting a few steps away from Lucifer. But due to the angel's stubbornness, he just ends up getting closer to Lucifer again. _"It's not like anyone can hear us."_ Simeon smiles innocently at the demon's annoyed state and pokes his cheek with his ungloved hand, he decided not to wear them for today. Grtting a hiss from him, ge sticks his tongue out a little playfully and withdraws his hand. Lucifer's cheek was warmer than he expected when he touched it, and he had the weird urge to touch it again for some reason._

__"...I'm here to get a present for someone."_ _

_"Is it MC's birthday?-"_

__**"Keep your voice down!"** _ _

__"Sorry, sorry..."_ Simeon rubs the back of his neck sheepishly after checking his back to see if anyone heard them. This was so stupid, he felt like a child in the back of a classroom, secretly talking to his friend while still being cautious of the teacher. Lucifer sighs and gets closer to him to make his voice more clear, grunting a little when his knee joints crack at the motion. He cringes, he was getting old. While Lucifer was busy getting mad at his knees, Simeon was panicking on the inside. It was only then Simeon realized how close they were, their thighs were brushing agganist each other, sharing their body heat together and their noses could touch if Simeon leaned in a little more._

_He hadn't been this close to Lucifer's personal space bubble ever since the night he spent with him at the Celestial Realm... The night he always missed. The night where they were both young and inexperienced, when they were learning about their desires slowly. They shared a lot of things that night. The bed, important secrets, forbidden sensations, dangerous touches and a passionate love. Once their clothes came off and they sat on the bed, facing each other eith their wings and halo's out, Simeon felt a shyness he never felt before. The morning star was bare to him, right before his very eyes._

_He looked magnificent in every place. He was beautiful... Truly. Father spent a lot time on his creation, made him perfect in every little thing possible. However in the morningstar's mind, he was no match for the dark skinned angel in front of him. His (back then) small hips he liked to show through his clothes, his thin legs, and his narrow shoulders gave him a very elegant look. Not like Lucifer was any different back then. As if he was a flower, with each piece of clothing he took off, Simeon bloomed more in his eyes. And when he nested himself inside the silk white sheets of his bed, he began seeing the word "Divine" in a whole another meaning. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The Morningstar asked, putting a soothing hand on his friend's(...?) shoulder, outlining his collar bones with his index finger. "I... I am not just nervous, Lucifer..." The tan angel looked away. "You are just... Perfect. Am I really the right person for you?"_

_"...You talk as if I am not nervous at all." Lucifer sighed, stroking his cheek with slow movements. His eyes were shining with a vulnerability Simeon had never seen before, with a gentle, reassuring smile on his face that he would never hurt him. "...If you weren't perfect in my eyes, and if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have suggested this. I don't just... Sleep around. It's very lowly of me."_

_He felt a relieving satisfaction when Simeon chuckled at his response and finally looked up. A pair of blue eyes like the waves of the ocean gazed into the other pair of hellfire, passion. With a small blush visible on his face, he turned his head to kiss the palm of his hand, then interlocked their fingers. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to his usual confidence and smiled. "If you trust me this much, then it's only fair if I trust you back."_

_And then, they began exploring each other's bodies. It was innocent at first, kisses on cheeks and jawline, small touches here and there, small gasps and laughs when it tickled... Though it slowly changed. Lucifer made sure to have everything under control, to not scare the younger angel underneath him away. He finally built up enough courage to give his first kiss on the lips. They both had no idea what to do, so they just touched lips and kissed them. Nothing feverish, but it was enough to send shivers down Simeon's spine. Lucifer's hands went down his chest and rested them on his hips, and gasped when Simeon's thumbs picked his nipples softly, experimenting and seeing Lucifer's reaction... That night, Simeon felt a pleasure he never felt before. It was also the only night where he gave into one of the deadly sins; Lust._

_But was it really a sin to discover something you're never going to see again? Was curiosity a sin?_

__"No, and I'm buying it for someone else... Did you even checked your calendar?"_ Lucifer said, snapping Simeon out of his daze. Simeon smiled awkwardly with a visible blush on his face, shaking his head sideways. Did Lucifer notice what he was thinking about? He prayed quickly to his god up above that it wasn't the case and stared at the things on Lucifer's hands. Lucifer sighed and asked the date to him._

__"13th of February."_ Simeon muttered and turned to Lucifer, but his eyes went wide in realization and he checked it again. **_"13th of February!?"_**_

__"...Did you really not notice it? I can't believe you..."_ _

_"Gentlemen, please be quiet. Or else, leave." The annoyed store clerk called out to them, making both of them embarrassed. Lucifer didn't show it of course, but Simeon knew him long enough to know that. An awkward silence went past them for a few seconds before Simeon whispered again._

__"Who's it for then?"_ _

__"Someone pretty smart at first glance, but is actually pretty stupid... They message me at ungoldly hours of the night and won't stop whining if I ignore them. Someone I haven't met in a long time... Since you are here, make yourself useful and help me pick something up."_ _

__"Fine... Only if you buy me a dinner though."_ _

__"Hell's Kitchen takeout. I haven't got paid yet."_ _

__"Deal."_ _

_They ended up leaving the store. As much as it was a cute and comfortable place, simply whispering was just uncomfortable. They had to stand pretty close to each other if they wanted to talk without bothering anyone, and do it in secret like children. Feeling Lucifer's hot breath agganist his ear wasn't good for Simeon's heart, and he doubted Lucifer felt comfortable as well. It's been more than 4,000 years ever since they actually touched each other, and now, things were just awkward when it came to physical contact._

_"What does this mysterious person like?" Simeon teased as they walked through a street with many different shops in it. The rain had stopped, so the umbrella Simeon had on his hand was just a burden to carry. Luckily, it dried by the time they left so Simeon didn't have to get his hands cold and wet. Lucifer, on the other hand, looked like a wet chicken since his hair hadn't dried yet. He threatened Simeon with locking him in his closet for 2 days without food if he dared to comment on his hair, and Simeon just laughed and agreed. As they walked through the sidewalk side by side, avoiding bumping to people, they could hear the engines of the cars passing by. "I believe they are into writing." Lucifer said after thinking for a while, obviously troubled._

_"You're going to buy a valentines day gift for someone, which is tomorrow, and you don't even know what they like?" Simeon raised a brow, not believing the irresponsibility of his friend. "I DO know what they like. I just said the first thing that came to my mind out of them."_

_"Sure, sure..." Simeon smiled, obviously mocking Lucifer, as he looked around for shops to go inside. While Simeon tried to figure out how to open the navigation app on his phone and Lucifer looked around for anything that might peak that person's intrest, zome idiots with sports cards passed by them so loudly that Simeon's ears rang for a while. He looked up at the cars that went past. "Was that Mammon's car?" Lucifer asked, frowning._

_"It was. The license plate matched his." Simeon shrugged and continued walking, getting_

_"How do you know his license plate?"_

_"I don't come over to your house for nothing."_

_\---_

_"Aaah... I'm so full. I think I might explode..." Simeon said with one hand on his slightly round stomach, exhaling deeply. Lucifer had insisted on taking him out for dinner. While the angel did want to question how he treated him a dinner at Ristorante Six when he said he didn't got paid before, but he didn't question it. Lucifer's finances wasn't his business anyway._

_"At least thanks for the dinner." Lucifer says with a straight face while staring at the bill in his hand, and put it inside his pocket a while later with his wallet. "I was going to." Simeon says and drinks the remaining wine the staff was kind enough to put inside a cup with a straw. They couldn't finish the bottle and they weren't going to carry a bottle all the way from the restaurant to the Purgatory Hall. "Thank you for the meal, I appreciate it. I'll pay you back once I get my paycheck from the Library."_

_"You work part-time? That's new."_

_"Of course I do. I make all my money from there."_

_"You don't need to pay me back, it was a simple thank you." Lucifer says, shaking his head. "For helping me today._

_"But I should pay back in some form, right?" Simeon's eyes go to his surroundings before his eyes fixated on the cup of wine in his hand. An idea struck his head and he smiled with a mischievous undertone, and heard Lucifer's sigh. He raised the cup and pressed the straw on Lucifer's lips softly. "How about finishing this instead?"_

_Lucifer thought of swatting Simeon's hand away and continuing walking for a moment, but there was no harm in going with his teasing and striking back, isn't there? With a eye roll, he ran his tongue on the blue plastic straw suggestively, coating it completely with his own saliva. He withdrew his tongue a little, a small string connected it and him for a moment. He smirked a little in victory when he noticed how red Simeon's face was and how wide his eyes were. His lips were slightly parted, probably from shock and his breath hitched at the sight. Lucifer was a gorgeous creature. In this realm of torture and misery, with four wings on his back back as the night sky, and his suggestive devilish eyes, he was even more gorgeous._

_He finally wrapped his lips around it and sucked on the straw, drinking the wine in the cup. He held the cup and placed his fingers on Simeon's, sending warm chills down his spine. Simeon's mind was screaming nonsense at this point. What was he supposed to do when Lucifer just did _that?_ He slowly pulled the cup away when it was empty. A small drop of wine fell down Lucifer's lips, but he licked it as well and smirked at him. "Thank you for sharing."_

_" No probl-" He cleared his throat when his voice came out as weak and cracked. His throat felt dry and his cheeks were burning, so he tried to compose himself and get his shit together. He threw the cup into the nearby trashcan. "No problem, Lucifer... I hope they will like the presents we picked out for them." _

_Simeon smiles at his friend earnestly. It was pretty dark outside, the moon was shining clearly now and the number of the people around had lessened. It was obviously night time. "What time is it?" He askedN swallowing the lump inside his throat and tried to forget about that sexy sight. "...11:59 AM." Lucifer responded after checking his phone. "Oh god!" He cried out and put his hands over his mouth in shock. "I... I should hurry back home! I completely forgot about Luke's homework and dinner! Solomon can't cook and Luke can't make anything besides sweets! What if they starved? How am I going to apologize...? This is so embarrassing..."_

_"Calm down. I already contacted them." Lucifer sighs at his exaggerated meltdown and pulls him aside, close to a street lamp so he could see him better. Standing undernath a tree in the middle of the sidewalk while most of the stores were closed was a bad idea, since it was very dark around. And Simeon's dark hair didn't help the situation either when the abyss of the hell absorbed most of the light from him. Lucifer's hand was warm around his wrist. Simeon stood awkwardly under the light, staring at him. "You did?" He asked, wondering when he did that._

_"I called Solomon when you were busy debating over why the mechanical pens were so expensive with the cashier. They are over at House of Lamentation and will be stayinf there... You're smart, but you're very unaware of your surroundings sometimes." He sighs, letting go of his wrist slowly. But instead of pulling his hand away, he put it on top of Simeon's head. The angel was shorter than him, though only by a few centimeters. "It's been years since I last saw you, but you are still shorter than me." He teases, getting a huff and an eye roll from Simeon. "Not everyone gets taller every hundred years, Lucifer, my sir."_

_Simeon wouldn't say this out loud, but feeling Lucifer's hand on top of his head wasn't the worst feeling in the world. It was soothing. Like most people, Simeon melted a little whenever someone rested their hand on his head. It was a rare acurrance, but it felt nice when it happened. Lucifer smiled a little when he started to massage his scalp with one hand, the other one on his pocket. "What time is it now, angel?"_

_"...I should be 12:02, right? The clock tower is visible from here."_

_"Correct. It's already 14th of February."_

_"...What are you implying?" Simeon asks, obviously knowing the answer. But he didn't want to believe it... Love between them was forbidden. And if he got too involved with him, their eventual departure was just going to be painful. Simeon knew about his attraction to Lucifer, but he ignored it as much as possible. They were better off as just being friends, there was no need to ruin that. But even though this logical part of him tried to warn him, he forgot one thing._

_Love wasn't supposed to make any sense in the first place._

_"...Close your eyes."_

_"What?"_

_"Just do it."_

_"Alright..." He closed his eyes bracing himself of whatever that was on Lucifer's mind. Soon, he felt something sweet pressing agganist his lip. It was warm and creamy, but still solid. Trusting Lucifer, he opened his mouth and let the thing enter his mouth. It was candy, obviously. But it had a different taste from the ones be used to eat time to time. This one tasted so familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it._

_"Can you guess the taste?" He hears Lucifer ask._

_"No... But I recognize it."_

_"Do you want to know what it is?" Lucifer's voice is dangerously close to his ear that he flinched a little, getting a chuckle out of the demon. He laughed awkwardly, he was sure his face was redder than a tomato. He wasn't used to people just coming randomly and whispering to his ear, let alone an old friend. He nods after a small moment, feeling Lucifer slowly letting him go. He opened his eyes at the sudden loss of warmth, and saw Lucifer holding up a wrapper over his face._

_It was a candy wrapper from many, _many_ years ago. Long before the time Lucifer fell. This type of candy never expired or had a chance in it's taste unless it was opened, and it was still being produced up in Celestial Realm. This was also the same candy Lucifer used to give him as a small reward for his hardwork at a specific job, and the same candy they bought when they had some spare change just to spend it. It was a round, caramel coloured candy with a small circle on it's center. But it tasted like a very delicious... lemon? Tangerine? Orange? Something along those lines. It was sour, but not too much to the point it made you want to spit it out. He smiled happily at the memories this candy sparked in his mind, wondering how he even got it in the first place. "It's your favourite candy, back when I was still there... You stopped eating them after I left, right?" Lucifer asked, still holding the wrapper._

_"I did... It felt just wrong to buy them afterwards. They kept made me remember you, it was so..." He paused for a moment, thinking how to phrase his emotions. "It was lonely without you. Truly. The first christmas after you left was miserable. With your brothers and you not around anymore, it was quiet. And all of a sudden, I had no one to have spend the evening with." He looked down and sucked on the candy inside his mouth, savoring the taste._

_"I always thought that Beelzebub's appetite or Mammon's loud laughter was annoying, or Leviathan's whines about being with too many people. It seemed childish. But when I saw them again, I realized that I really missed them. And you... I missed talking to you. Now look at us, we're so... Different. It isn't fair."_

_"I know, but we cannot change what has happened. Maybe, if I didn't fall, you and I..." He trailed off, not wanting to speak about this any longer. "During your time here since he cannot see us, maybe we could make up for the lost time, Angel. You've already committed a huge sin, much to Asmodeus' delight." He winked, making Simeon's now-calmed down heart jump again. "Would you stop reminding me that night? It's embarassing..."_

_"You've shown your must vulnerable parts, and I paid back the favour by showing mine. I don't think there is anything embarassing about that." He said with certainty as if it was a fact and gave the present box in his pocket to him, wrapped in a golden ribbon on a white box. His pocket was large enough to fit the whole thing. "Here. You already know that this is yours."_

_"...Thank you." He doesn't know if be should feel relieved that Lucifer insisted on getting something Simeon liked, or disappointed that he already knew what was inside. But it was the thought that counted, and he did feel surprised when he first realized the gift was, in fact, for him._

_A wonderful dip pen with a glass tip and three packs of quality ink, with a rose made out of expensive glass and gold that shines in a warm, slightly pinkish celestial light every time the owner feels anxious. It was smooth, and the attention to detail on the rose was just otherworldly. This was made to remind them that there is someone out there that cares about the person that it was given as a gift to. To soothe them... Later that night, Simeon finds a whole stack of his favourite candies and chocolates underneath the ribbons and soft foam in the box. "...Do you want to stay over tonight?" He asks shyly, cradling the box in his arms. "...Since you said Luke and Solomon wasn't home."_

_He then looks up at him with a small smile on his face, seeing the knowing smirk in his face._

_"I would be delighted to."_


End file.
